Dark Date
by DarkRose66
Summary: Jake takes Rose out for a date,but things end up going wrong. To make maders worse Rose gets kidnapped by the Dark Dragon. Based on season 1 animation. Please comment. This is myfirst story, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own American Dragon)

Chapter 1

It was just about time for school to end. Jake couldn't wait till the final, so he could see Rose. Then the bell finally rang and Jake rushed over to talk to Rose as she put her books into her locker, which was next to Jake's. "Hey Rose," said Jake. "Hey," said Rose. "Would you like to go with me to the movies to night?" asked Jake nervously. "Sure. How about 7:00?" said Rose. "Ok. See you than," said Jake.

That afternoon well Rose was getting ready, for her date with Jake, she had the feeling that she was being watched. She looked around her room and saw nothing, Then when she turned back around to her dresser mirror to see a pair of yellow eyes watching her window, but when she turned around they where gone. She walked over to the window with caution. Rose opened the window and looked around, but there was no one there. So she closed the window and went downstairs to greet Jake.

"Ready to go?" asked Jake. "Yep," said Rose with nervousness in her voice. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" ask Jake nervous. "No, its not you." "Then what is it?" "Well, when I was getting ready I saw a pair of yellow eyes watching me through my mirror, but when I turned around they were gone," explained Rose. "What was it?" asked Jake. "I don't know, but it really creeped me out," said Rose. "Well don't worry. I'll protect you." Said Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

(do not own American Dragon)

Chapter 2

"Before we go in I have something for you," said Jake. "What?" ask Rose very curious. "This," Jake said handing her a silver heart shaped locket. "Oh Jake. I love it. Thank you," said Rose as she gave Jake a huge. Rose and Jake went in and sat down. The suddenly half way through the movie the power went out. "Well that's just great," Jake said sounding a little ticked. "Its ok," Rose said, "We can take the long way back through the park," said Rose calmly. "All right," he said. So they did so.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" Rose asked. "Yeah," Jake agreed. Then they heard heavy footsteps behind them, but when they turned around no one was there. "Whose there?" commanded Jake, but no answer. "Is it just me or do have the felling where being followed?" asked Rose nervously. "Your not the only one," answered Jake. Then they started to hear wing beats.

"What's……Jake Look Out!" Rose yelled. Both Rose and Jake ducked. "What the….(looks up) YOU!" Jake said to the huge black dragon in front of them. The black dragon just stood there smiling. "Rose Run! I'll handle this. DRAGON UP!" Rose followed his orders. "**Where do you think your going?**" the dragon said as he wrapped his tail around her ankle tripping her. "Let Her Go!" yelled Jake tackling him and he released his grip on Rose.

Then both her and Jake hide from sight. "Who was that?" asked Rose who was out of breath. "That was the Dark Dragon," Jake answered, "Trust me you don't want to run into him." "What does he want?" Rose asked still spooked from the encounter. "I don't know. I want you to stay here. I'm going to try and lead him away," Jake answered. "No if he is as bad as you say he could kill you easily," argued Rose. "I have dragon powers. I have a chance, but if he sees you. Who knows what he'll do to you?" Jake argued back. The Jake flew off prepared to lead the Dark Dragon away.


	3. Chapter 3

(do not own American Dragon)(sorry the chapters are short)

Chapter 3

Looking around there was no sign of Jake or of the Dark Dragon anywhere. Rose didn't see anything or anyone. "It must be safe to come out," Rose thought to herself. She came out of her hiding spot quietly. Suddenly clawed hands grabbed her round her waist and over her mouth. "**Do as I say and I'll let you live for the time being**," the Dark Dragon whispered in her ear. Then he backed off into the bushes. They watched as Jake fly by. Rose knew if she made a sound the Dark Dragon would surely kill her on the spot. She suddenly felt his grist tighten on her. Then he opened his wings and flew after Jake.

"**American Dragon looking for someone**," the Dark Dragon said as he flew up beside Jake. "What...(sees Rose) ROSE! Let Her Go!" yelled Jake. "**Now why would I want to do that**," the Dark Dragon said with a smile. Now, not having the Dark Dragon's hand covering her mouth, Rose took the chance to speak. "Jake Go! I'll Be Fine mmm," The Dark Dragon covered her mouth again. "**Talkive isn't she**." "Let Her Go Now!" Jake repeated this time trying to make a grab for Rose. "**I don't think so. She'll be coming with me and I'll kill her if you follow**" Jake couldn't risk Rose's life, so he did not follow.


	4. Chapter 4

(do not own American Dragon)

Chapter 4

"Let me go!" Rose demanded. "**If I do, I hope you know how to fly**," the Dark Dragon said with a bit of a laugh. Rose looked down and changed her mind and closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. "**That's what I thought**," he said sarcastically. "**Also I must say your not at all surprised to see a dragon. Why is that?**" "Because Jake's a dragon," Rose answered nervously. "**Is that so…. **(sees the dragon-shaped birthmark on her wrist) **Huntsgirl**," the Dark Dragon said with a creepy smile. "What?!" Rose said shocked. "**Did you really think I won't know what that mark on your wrist stands for. Plus, your voice is the same as Huntsgirl's. How is it that you are friends with a dragon, yet you were raised to hate dragons?**" he asked. "Jake's my friend. I would never hurt him, even if he is a dragon," Rose argued. "**Sounds like you two are more then just friends. You two love each other, don't you. Trust me it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two like each other**," he commented. Rose looked away feeling embarrassed and asked "Why kidnap me? You seem strong enough." "**As I told you the American Dragon cares for you deeply and by threating your life he'll do what I say and when he does consider your species extinct**," the Dark Dragon replied.

"What do you mean by threating my life?" Rose asked starting to get nervous and the Dark Dragon could tell. "**I mean if he doesn't listen to me I get the pleasure of sliting your throat**," the Dark Dragon said as he tightened his grib on her to the point where she nearly couldn't breath. Rose felt as though he was going to squeeze the life right out of her. Finally they came to a landing. They were at the edge of the woods. The Dark Dragon loosened his grib a bit. "Where are we," asked Rose as she gasped for breath. The Dark Dragon dropped her for the moment and looked around for any sign of the American Dragon.

At that same point and time Rose was still lying in the ground trying to catch her breath. When she looked up at the Dark Dragon, who was looking around still. She took the chance to inch away hoping he wouldn't see her. Then she felt something wrap around her legs and dragged her back beside the Dark Dragon again.

"**Where do you think you going? Do you really think that you can get away from me?**" the Dark Dragon said with an evil smile. Rose just sat up and kept her eye level away from his. Then she started to play with the locket that Jake had given to her. The moonlight shined off the locked catching the Dark Dragon's attention. "**What's this?**" the Dark Dragon said as he bent down and ripped the locket off her neck. "Hey, give that back. That's very special," Rose shouted as she tried to stand up, but couldn't because the Dark Dragon still had his tail wrapped around her legs. "**You'll not be needing this anymore**," the Dark Dragon laughed and threw it into a near by stream. Rose at that moment felt heartbroken. 


	5. Chapter 5

(do not own American Dragon)

Chapter 5

Meanwhile Jake was flying around the city searching for Rose and the Dark Dragon. "The Dark Dragon's gonna pay for this," Jake said to himself. Heading toward where the forest and city met he spotted them. "LET HER GO!" Jake shouted as he dived down to get Rose away from his enemy, but this didn't work. Instead the Dark Dragon turned and slammed him into the ground. "JAKE!" Rose shouted as the Dark Dragon picked her back up removed his tail from around her legs. "**So you really do care for this girl**," the Dark Dragon said as he smiled down at Rose. Rose couldn't help, but begin to feel very nervous. "Don't You Dare Hurt Her," Jake yelled as he again tried to make a grab for Rose. Instead he got himself slammed into a tree. "Jake Are You Ok!" Rose yelled. "**Shut-Up**," the Dark Dragon snapped. Then tightened his grip once again, only harder. Rose felt like her ribs were breaking. Then she past out.

Jake finally came to, only to see the Dark Dragon holding an uncondcess Rose. "Let her go. She's not part of this," Jake shouted "**Like I said Rose stays with me. Now choose join me or I'll kill her in the most painful way possible**," the Dark Dragon said then laughed. "If I do join you, will you let Rose go?" Jake asked unsurely. "**Maybe I'll her live or Maybe I'll just kill her**," the Dark Dragon said before he laughed again. In anger Jake charged at the Dark Dragon ramming into him causing him to drop Rose. Jake dashed over to get the uncondcess Rose out of the way. "**Where do you think your goin' ?**" The Dark Dragon said as he grabbed Jake's tail and yanking him backwards, causing him to drop Rose. The Dark Dragon then slammed him back into a tree hard.

Rose finally came to. She looked around for Jake, but saw something horrific. The Dark Dragon was tossing Jake around like a ragdoll. Rose looked down to see a smaller branch on the ground that had been knocked down. She went over to it and picked it up. Then headed over to the battling dragons.

Meanwhile, Jake gets thrown down to the ground, still in pain. The Dark Dragon then pushed one clawed fist on Jake's chest hard. Making it harder and harder for Jake to breath.

Rose then came running behind them and shouted, "Leave Him Alone!" The she hit the Dark Dragon in the back of the head and in the same process the branch broke. The Dark Dragon roared with anger. He forgot all about Jake and turned his attention to Rose. "**You've got guts. I'll give you that**," the Dark Dragon said to her. Still having one half of the broken branch in her hand tried to hit the Dark Dragon again, but he stepped to the side and dodged it. Then he grabbed Rose around her waist with his clawed hand and brought her up to his eye level. "**Nice try Sweetheart. Do you really think you can hurt me?**" the Dark Dragon said sarcastically. "Leave Jake and me alone!" she shouted at him. With a smile the Dark Dragon said, "**I won't stop hunting the American Dragon until he's ded. As for you Rose killing you is just a bonus for me.**" "At least give him time to rest. Please, wait for him to get his strength back," Rose said with a sad tone in her voice.

"**Maybe I'll take you up on that. He has put up a better fight in the past then he did now, but your staying with me**," the Dark Dragon said with an evil smile on his face. ""What? Why do you still need me for?" Rose shouted out shocked. "**Because I still need a reason for him to find me. Plus, its nice to have your company**," he said as he started to laugh. Rose started to get real nervous. Then the Dark Dragon turned to Jake and said, "**If you want Rose back meet me back here when you are well rested.**" Then flew off with Rose not in his claws, but back in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

(do not own American Dragon)

Chapter 6

Rose nervously asked, "Why do you want to hurt Jake so much?" "**He's a pathetic excess for a dragon. Plus, he and rest of those pathetic dragons don't even have a thought about killing any of you humans**," he asked. "What do exactly mean killing humans?" Rose asked nervously. The Dark Dragon started to sense how nervous she was and replied with a smile, "**Humans are so weak. Also so easy and fun to kill, but don't worry your safe from my claws at the moment.**" Then he looked down at Rose and said, "**I may even keep you alive a little while after I kill the American Dragon.**" "Why?" Rose asked. "**You are no threat to me. Even if you are a member of the huntsclan,**" he said as his sarcasticsmile revealed his razor sharp teeth and then added, "**If I have to I'll kill you along with the American Dragon or you will become my servant.**"

Rose started to get both nervous and scared to the point were she wanted nothing more then for the Dark Dragon to let her go. Rose also started not only worrying for her life, but for Jake's as well. Rose felt tears go down her cheeks as she worried for Jake's life. Rose tilted her head down, so the Dark Dragon wouldn't see her cry. "**Why so quiet?**" asked the Dark Dragon as he put one of his claws under her chin and forcibly turned her head to face him. "**You shouldn't be crying yet. I haven't even shed any blood yet,**" said the Dark Dragon. "None of your business," Rose replied quietly. Wanting to pull her head back in the looking down position, but knowing she couldn't. Knowing the risk of slicing herself badly on the Dark Dragon's claw.

"**It is my business considering that I could drop you at any moment I choose,**" the Dark Dragon replied sarcastically. "You Wouldn't Dare," Rose Argued back. "**Watch me,**" the Dark Dragon replied back in a calm growling tone with a grin that again revealed some of his razor sharp teeth. Then he dropped her, but caught her with his tail. "You did that on purpose," Rose yelled. As the Dark Dragon landed on a cliff to rest his wings he said, "**Of course. That was just to show you that I keep to my word.**" "You don't have to nearly kill me," Rose yelled. "**Then what fun would it be?**" the Dark Dragon asked her.

The Dark Dragon then started to walk away from the edge of the cliff, With Rose wrapped in his tail. "Where are we going?" Rose shouted . "**We are going to s cave to hide,**" he answered. "Hide. I thought you where the big mean Dark Dragon. Of scared of anything," Rose teased, but the Dark Dragon sensed nervousness in her voice. Suddenly Rose felt the Dark Dragon tighten his tail around her and said, "**I'm not scared. Humans like to hike around here and I prefer not to be bothered**


	7. Chapter 7

(do not own American Dragon)

Chapter 7

Well in the cave the Dark Dragon laid down and rested. He kept Rose wrapped in his tail. Rose wanted to just squirm out of his tail and make a run for it, but knew it would be impossible. You see the Dark Dragon had his tail wrapped up to her chest. Not to mention having his tail tight around her she had no choice but to stay put. Even though the Dark Dragon's eyes were closed, Rose knew that he was still listening. So Rose just folded her arms and set her head down on her arms. She found the Dark Dragon's scales warm, earlier the Dark Dragon's scales where ice. She couldn't help almost falling a sleep, but then the Dark Dragon moved his tail around so that he could see if she was behaving.

As he did this she pretended to be a sleep, hoping to not to start another conversation. The Dark Dragon however was not easily fooled. "**I know your not a sleep,**" he said with a low growl. Rose looked up just a little bit and saw him looking at her with one eye open. "Can't blame a girl for trying?" Rose said as a chill went down back. "**True, but I'm not easily fooled by something so foolish,**" the Dark Dragon replied with a low growl still in his voice. Then both heard something walking in the cave. What ever it was it had claws.

Rose then felt the Dark Dragon's tail loosen around her as he sat her on a large rock. "**If you promise to behave and stay put I won't have to claw your face off,**" the Dark Dragon told Rose as he hide behind another large rock in the shadows near what ever was coming would cross. That's when the mysterious intruder came though. It was a mountain lion and her cub. That's when the Dark Dragon came out of what seemed like nowhere and grabbed the adult mountain lion by the neck and ripped her in half.

At that moment, not paying attention to the cub, Rose was able to get down from the rock to race over to save the cub from such a fate. "Your not going to harm this cub," Rose shouted. The Dark Dragon reached down with one clawed hand and picked up Rose and the cub, bringing them to his eye level.

"**Hmmm and what makes you think you can stop me from killing that little pest. It holds no value to me,**" the Dark Dragon replied. "You killed its mother! Plus, its just a baby. You can't be that heartless," Rose shouted. "**Watch Me,**" the Dark Dragon replied with a evil smile appearing in his face. "Please don't" Rose yelled back with tears appearing on her face. Then with his other clawed hand took the cub from Rose and snapped its neck. "**Don't worry it's a quick death,**" the Dark Dragon said with a little bit of a laugh.


End file.
